


Reward

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Relationships: James Anderson | Raestrao/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightninja14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/gifts).



You have been dating James since the beginning of last year. You adored James. He was who you wanted for the rest of your life. He is such a gentleman and you were thankful for him. You let him know every day when you can and you can tell it made him feel better if he was stressed. You gave him space when he couldn’t contain his anger. One of the best things about him was how good he made you feel. It was out of this world.

Sitting in the living room, you let out a hum as you were on the phone with Naomi. The conversation was going well until James walked over with something in his hand. “Hang on, Naomi,” you told her before putting your phone down. 

“What?” You asked with a smile as James handed over a vibrator, which shocked you. Before you could ask him, he spoke in a low tone.  
“Put it in. I want to see how long you can last without cumming. If you succeed, I’ll do what you tell me to do. If you fail, you get punished,” he spoke in a low tone that sent shivers down your spine. You nodded and excused yourself off the phone before going to the restroom, putting the vibrator inside you and you shivered.

Adjusting your skinny jeans, you walked back into the living room and gave James a nod to clarify that you put it in, causing him to turn it to the lowest setting. You squeaked at that and shivered before your boyfriend gave a satisfied nod and turned it off. You let out a small sigh as he put the remote in his pocket and kissed your forehead before walking off to do some work. You groaned and huffed but shrugged, calling Naomi back.

The conversation lasted at least an hour as you did some work for college. You had to write an essay for your psychology class and you weren’t sure how to do it. Excusing yourself and hanging up the phone, you called out for James. 

“Babe!” You called out and you heard footsteps upstairs but you figured it was Matthew or Sam. “Can you come to help me?” You asked. Waiting a couple of minutes, you heard footsteps draw closer and the vibrator was turned to the lower setting, causing you to yelp. James was near.

“What do you need help with, dear?” James asked as he turned the corner and pulled out a chair, sitting down beside you.  
“I need help with this psychology essay. I’m supposed to be writing about schizophrenia but I wasn’t sure how to start it,” you responded, not minding the vibrator much although it made you shiver multiple times. You had to shift a couple of times in order to get situated and a smirk appeared on James’ face from noticing.

For thirty minutes, James helped you with the essay while messing with the remote. Sometimes, the vibrations would be high and other times the vibrations would be low. This drove you crazy. By the time you were done writing the paper, your hands were shaking and your leg was bouncing. You were almost to your limit on this overstimulation.   
You let out a shaky sigh and closed your laptop, turning to face your boyfriend. “J-James,” you stuttered out gently. “P-Please. Can you please stop teasing me?” You asked softly, causing James to let out a dark chuckle and he looked you dead in the face.

“No,” he said softly with a smirk. “You have to be a good girl for daddy. Until then, I’ll continue to tease you until you can’t handle it anymore and you’re begging me to fuck you like a fuck doll.”

His comment dripped off his lips like honey, sending another shiver down your spine and your cheeks warmed up a little bit. He was really testing you, wasn’t he? Alright, you’ll play his game. It’ll be fun for him but torturous for you. After all, you’re the one being tortured. His words ran through your mind: “If you succeed, I’ll do what you tell me to do. If you fail, you get punished.” You needed to succeed.

Later that day, you and James went out to get ice cream. You still had the vibrator inside your cunt. James hadn’t been playing with the remote yet and you sighed in relief but James noticed, immediately turning the vibrator on medium. You stumbled and grabbed his arm for support, giving a shaky sigh.

James, smirking, leaned down and his lips tickled your ear. “Remember, dear. Don’t cum while we’re out,” he whispered softly and straightened up as you tried your best not to moan. Damn him. It wasn’t fair! You grumbled and nodded at his request as you followed along. 

By the time you both arrived, your legs were shaking. You were on the verge of orgasming and you needily whined, pulling at your lover’s sleeve. “J-James,” you whispered out as you stood beside him in line, trembling. “I-I need to cum.” Hearing this caused him to smirk and he pulled you out of line, hiding you both behind a wide tree away from the public.

“I know I said you could wait but you’ve been good,” he spoke and turned the vibrator off, which caused you to whine as you felt your orgasm go away. You whined but James covered your mouth, kneeling down and undoing your jeans. Your cheeks burned as you watched him, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

“James, should we be doing this? In public?” You asked him quietly, earning a chuckle in return. You understood that as a yes and your eyes widened when you watched him slip your pants off. “Raestrao, you s-” You began but squeaked when you felt the vibrator turn on high, causing your hands to scratch at the bark on the tree. 

Your head tilted back and tried to suppress multiple moans. Your panties were soaked and you were so focused on the feeling of the vibrator that you didn’t know that James had pulled down your panties and lifted you up on his shoulders. Whining lightly when the vibrator was turned off, you gasped at the feeling at James’ tongue made contact with your clit. 

You didn’t know what to do with your hands so you used them to cover your mouth so you weren’t loud enough to blow your cover. James smirked at this and used a hand to put his glasses on his head as his tongue swiped against your clit again, causing you to whimper. He really liked teasing you and you wanted him to stop teasing already.   
He took the time to tease your clit before turning the vibrator back on high, causing your hands to find themselves in his hair. “Fuck…” You muttered and rolled your head back against the tree, bucking your hips up. He was making you feel good and you felt bad that you couldn’t make sure he knew.

“Fuck, Raestrao...please…” You whimpered out softly. You let out quiet moans as he sucked and lapped at your clit and your legs started shaking. His eyes glowing as he looked up and watched you squirm. He enjoyed the sight as you tugged at his hair and threw your head back again, a knot starting to form in your stomach.   
Your breath started to pick up as you started to roll your hips against James’ mouth, causing a muffled chuckle to come from him. You whimpered and whined quietly as your body tensed and the knot traveled down your stomach and toward your core. 

“I-I’m gonna c-” You tried to stutter out before you rolled your hips to ride out your orgasm, James humming in delight as he soon reached and turned the vibrator off and pulling it out of you. He took it and put it in a plastic bag to wash off later. He took you off his shoulders and put you on your feet, pulling up your pants and panties before redoing your pants. 

He noticed your shaky legs so he gave you a piggyback ride back home. You smiled softly and snoozed a little bit, your head on your arm as your arms were draped over his broad shoulders. He was so comfortable.


End file.
